


Pretty Little Thing

by Aninodevex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Captured, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Kidnapped Keith (Voltron), Kidnapped Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Writing on Skin, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aninodevex/pseuds/Aninodevex
Summary: This isn't what they planned. They didn't plan to get captured. They didn't plan to get put in seperate cells. They didn't plan for their armour and bayards to be confiscated. And they definitley didn't plan Keith's boyfriend to attract the Galra.!! Please read the tags !!Also this is a short quick one-shot that I decided to wrtie at 5:30 AM.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please read the tags once again before reading!

“-eith! Keith, wake up!” Loud banging noises brought the raven-haired boy back to consciousness. His vision slightly hazy and hearing slowly recovering. The first thing he noticed when he sat up, was that all 5 of them were in their separate cells, divided by a piece of clear material so they can see each other, and their hands were bound together behind their backs with some cuffs. Lance was to his left and the others to his right; Hunk at the very end. Keith noticed that their uniform was taken and replaced with prison-like jumpsuits, each person a different colour.

Keith – Red

Shiro – Black

Hunk – Yellow

Pidge – Green

Lance – White?

Why was Lance’s white? Keith looked him up and down and Lance returned the motion. He was sat opposite the divider so he could see everyone clearly.

“You were out longer than the rest of us, like 30 minutes more. Galra said they’d come back in once you’ve woken up.” Lance smiled slightly and shuffled on the spot, “you okay?”

“Peachy. How’s everyone?” Keith leaned back on the wall and decided to scope out the room. There was 2 doors, in front of Lance and in front of Hunk, and the light were slightly dim. No windows or vents. The Galra must have thought they’d be able to escape.

“We are all okay. No one is severely injured; only a few scrapes and aches.” Shiro chimed up, all they could do now was wait. They’re lucky they all decided to come in one lion, or they’d have really messed up. They only have the yellow lion in captivation, all the other lions are still in the castle’s hangar somewhere in the galaxy. Keith nudges closer to the wall separating him and his boyfriend. He loves the others and as awful as it sounds, he could probably live if something happened to them. But Lance? If Lance ever disappears Keith wouldn’t know how to live. Lance got Keith out his shell and he doesn’t want to lose that.

Lance caught on to Keith moving next to the glass and decided to join him, just grateful he could still be close to him.

“I wonder why we’re still here. I mean they could’ve killed us by now so why the wait?” Everyone grimaced at Pidge’s statement because what she said was true and made so much sense. Why are they still here? The Galra have the upper hand right now unless they want them to try and escape.

The team were waiting for about 3 hours before anything happened, they just spoke about plans if they had the chance to escape. They also tried to lighten the mood by playing little games like 21 and the alphabet memory game.

The doors slid open and a tall galra with white hair stood there proudly. He gazed over his prisoners and a smug laugh escaped his thin lips. 2 other galras who were slightly smaller stood at his side, guns in hand and armour on.

“Well then, Voltron, let us make this easy, shall we? Where is the castle?” No one said anything and the galra only got glares in return, “Ah, how rude of me. I’m Prince Lotor, Sendak’s son. And he will be thrilled to find out I have you all in my presence. Now answer my question.” He leant against the glass of Lance’s cell. Fiddling with the cuffs of his armour as if to show that he is being patient.

Still, no one said anything. They all swore not to say a single thing about anything. The universe before them, in every situation. Lotor let out a sigh of annoyance and sucked on his teeth. He harshly hit the glass he was leaning on and placed his hand on it, a handprint scanner. Keith’s eye widened as he noticed he was going into Lance’s cell and quickly turned to the others who have all shuffled up to their glass to see what’s going on. Lance didn’t move, only held his gaze with Lotor who was coming to a crouching position in front of him, the small space between them caused Lance to look towards the others instead.

“You know, I was really pleased to pry open the yellow lion and see you there.” Lotor grabbed Lance’s jaw and forced his head to look at him. Keith was about to saying something in protest but was stopped by Lance giving him the side eye. “You’re beautiful. You could be somewhere so much better instead of up in space ruining your pretty skin with scars and wounds.”

Lotor held his gaze with Lance for minutes before leaning down to Lance’s neck, a sudden gasp leaving the Cubans’ lips and his eyes closed tight. Lance could feel the Lotor kissing his neck, sucking on it, leaving little marks now and then. He could hear the wet noises in his hear and it broke him to know the others could see this. Lance started to squirm with uncomfortableness which lead to Lotor grabbing his neck firmly. A low chuckle left his lips as Lotor moved away from his neck and looked towards Lance’s lips. He could see Keith looking at Lance in worry, his mouth open and tears in his eyes. Pidge had turned her back and Hunk was whispering reassuringly to her. Shiro in a similar position to Keith.

Lotor pressed his lips to Lance’s. This caused Keith to break out and plead for him to stop, but this caused Lotor to push more. Lance turned his head to the side, causing Lotor to meet with his cheek instead. Tears were slowly pouring down his face.

“I’m glad we put you in white, brings out your gorgeous blue eyes. You are one pretty little thing. It amazes me how you can just sit there and take this. Like you were made for this. How about I give you to my guards, I think they need some stress relief. Acting like a slut, a whore.” Lance shook his head, he was scared.

“No? Okay then, I’ll be nice this one time. But that means I get to do something else.” Lotor started to unzip Lance’s jump-suit all the way down to just above his belly button. “Oh my, what a beautiful, toned body, these abs! Very pretty.” Lotor leant down and started kissing and sucking at Lance’s chest. Lance turned to look at the other for any sign of help, tears in his eyes and his breathing shallow and broken.

“Stop it! Stop touching him, he doesn’t deserve this. Please stop!” Shiro banged against the glass and pleaded along with Keith. Pidge’s head whipped around to see but quickly turned back and covered her ears. Hunk started yelling too and banging on the glass, he had never seen his best friend so vulnerable.

“Please, I’m begging you! Stop! Take me instead!” Keith was on his knees with a few tears on his face. Lance couldn’t look and looked towards the concrete wall instead. Lotor laughed and smirked against Lance’s skin. He sat up and looked at the marks he had made and grinned slightly.

“You have pretty collar bones, Lancy. So clear like a canvas.” Lotor reached into his back pocket and bulled out a small object. Pressing a button on the side, a little blade popped out and glimmered in the dim lights. The tool caused more yells to occur and Lance gasped, shuffling as close to the wall as possible to get away from it. Doing so, he noticed there was a gap between the floor and the glass, about an inch, and slid his fingers through grasping at whatever material of Keith’s suit he can get.

Lotor leaned forward and pushed Lance’s head to the side and pulled the left side of his suit over his shoulder and blew on Lance’s collar bones. He brought the knife up to his skin and pressed down roughly. Lance cried out in pain as he felt the blade rip at his skin and blood start to trickle down his chest. He could feel Lotor pull away every now and then before continuing.

“Keith, Keith, Keith.” The name just tumbled out of Lance’s lips and it broke Keith’s heart. He squeezed Lance’s fingers and leaned against the glass. Everyone had given up yelling knowing it wasn’t going to do anything but push Lotor to do more to their friend.

“I’m here, baby, I’m right here.” Keith whispered loud enough for Lance to hear. Keith’s voice caused Lance to let out a small sob. Lotor pulled away eventually and let out a noise of approval.

“Aha, that’s got to scar. Look at this, guys! Keith, I did you a favour and marked him as yours! Aren’t you glad! I could’ve marked him as my own, but I think I already did.” Lotor winked and turned Lance to the others and smiled brashly. Shiro let out a strangled gasp and looked at Lance guiltily. Pidge had a hand over her mouth and Hunk just sat silently in shock.

“You’re disgusting.” Keith snapped. Etched into Lance’s skin were the initials “K.K” and “WHORE”.

“This would’ve been prevented if you guys spoke up. You have yourselves to blame.” And with that Lotor stood up and left Lance’s cell. “I enjoyed being with you guys, I came to kill you but you’re lucky that Lancy is so pretty that I just couldn’t do it!” He cackled and opened the door to the cell room. He nodded at the galran guards to follow behind him and the doors closed with a hiss.

“Lance, Lance! Look at me, you’re gonna be okay. I promise, we are gonna get out of here.” Keith curled up into a little ball so he could slide his legs through loop of his arms so he could grab Lance’s hand better. “Shit Shiro, he’s losing too much blood!”

“Keith calm down! He’ll be okay, okay? I have a plan to get us out.” Shiro copied Keith and got the hand cuffs so they’re in front. Lance could hear them talking but was to shaken up to be able to make out what they were saying.

“He’s not been shot, Keith. No main organs have been hit, he’s not gonna die.” Shiro tried his best to sound calm.

“No Shiro you don’t understand, he’s losing so much blood and the cuts are so close to a main artery it’s just seeping out!” Keith was panicking.

His neck hurt, his chest and tummy hurt. His legs hurt from where Lotor had sat on them and he feels slightly lightheaded and tired. Scrap that, he’s very lightheaded and tired. He leant against the glass and could feel it vibrating every now and then when Keith moved while explaining something.

How much did Lotor do? It felt like hours to Lance but also felt so fast. What did Lotor do with the knife? Lance started to close his eyes and slump against the glass. He just needed to sleep a little, yeah, a nap will have him feeling perfectly fine in an hour or two.

“Keith, Keith! He’s closing his eyes!” He could hear Pidge yell over the 3 boys, and then banging next to him. Keith’s voice was fading in and out as he slowly started to lose consciousness. More banging and then he let himself be consumed by the darkness.

Lance felt arms wrap around his waist and a freezing cold rush through his body. Ah, he was in a pod. Which means they escaped. He looked up to see it was Hunk who caught him, he smiled at his best friend before pulling him into a hug.

“How did we escape?” Lance got straight to the point.

“Keith and Shiro went mental and broke the glass, the guards came in to drop off some ‘food’ and beat the shit out of them and took their weapons.”

“And Lotor?” Lance pulled back out of the hug and sat down.

“He, he let us go. Said he had his fun and knows what to expect next time…” Lance let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He wrapped his hands around himself and suddenly hissed in pain. The events of what happened came rushing back and he froze.

“H-How long was I in the pod?”

“About an hour and 30 minutes. You lost a lot of blood and the pod focused on replenishing it. Everyone else is getting cleaned up, they couldn’t bring themselves to see you like this.”

“Keith, Keith, where is he? I need to see him, he got front row view and he probably feels guilty and probably beating himself up for it an- “

“He’s in your room. Has been since we got back. You lost a lot of blood to the point your pulse was barely noticeable… W-We thought you were going to die!” Hunk’s voice sounded painful and he wiped at his eyes quickly.

“Buddy, look, I’m here. You guys saved me, I’m alive.” Lance placed Hunk’s hand over his heart and pulled him into a hug. “Plus, I can’t die yet. You guy’s have to come to Cuba with me!” Lance smiled and patted Hunk’s back.

“Yeah yeah, you’ve said. Now go see if Keith is okay.” Hunk wiped his face and gave Lance a playful shove. Lance laughed and headed off into his room’s direction.

When he got there, Keith was huddled up in Lance’s bed fast asleep. He was wearing one of Lance’s hoodies and was hugging one of his pillows to his chest. Lance thought the sight was absolutely adorable and really didn’t want to wake Keith up, but he knew if he didn’t, he wouldn’t here the end of it later.

“Keith, sweetheart, wake up.” Lance sat on the edge of his bed and nudged Keith, who groaned and stuffed his face further into Lance’s pillow, “Keith, it’s me, Lance.” Keith shot up and stared at Lance for a few seconds, taking in the sight and quickly pulled Lance into a hug.

“Oh my god, you’re okay, you’re okay.” Keith buried his face into Lance’s neck and sighed calmly. “You almost died. You would’ve died if we were any later! Why didn’t you fight back? Why did you let him do that? The marks are st- still there! He kissed you!” Keith was pretty much bawling at this point and grasping tightly onto Lance’s shirt.

“Please tell me, Lance, I need to know. You didn’t enjoy it did you?” Keith pulled back out of the hug slowly and just stared at Lance’s neck.

“God Keith, no! How could you ask that?” Lance grabbed Keith’s hands and pulled them into his lap, “I- I was so, so scared, Keith. I couldn’t move, I felt so vulnerable and you were all there to see it happen. I just collapsed in on myself. I hated every minute of it because it wasn’t you.” Lance had cupped Keith’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

“You need, you need to see what Lotor did.” Keith looked at Lance seriously and pulled Lance off the bed. He dragged him into the bathroom and forced Lance to stand in front of the mirror. Lance gasped. His neck was littered with little, faint, bruises and the letters “K.K” where engraved in his skin on the side of his neck.

“Take your shirt off, Lance.”

“N-No, I can’t. I don’t want to see.”

“You have to face it now because later you will feel worse about it.” Keith turned to Lance and started pulling the hems of his shirt up. Keith saw how Lance had teary eyes and wouldn’t take them off Keith. “Please Lance…”

Lance nodded and slid out of his shirt, he looked down and saw more bruises down his tummy. He felt sick. They weren’t from Keith. He hadn’t planned to cry. But he was.

“I don’t want to look at the other thing, just tell me what it says.” Keith shook his head and turned Lance to face the mirror, quickly wrapping his arms around his waist. Lance let out a broken but quiet sob and covered his face with his hands. Keith turned Lance around and pulled his hands down and gave Lance a quick kiss.

“Can I kiss your neck?” Lance hesitated then nodded. Keith kissed every single bruise on Lance’s neck all the way down to his tummy while whispering little praises to Lance. Telling him he’s still beautiful and that the scars change nothing about him. He got to the scars and kissed them gently and then placed another kiss on Lance’s lips.

“At some point, I’m covering them bruises with my own.” Lance let out a soft chuckle and buried his head into Keith’s neck. “And if you’d like, we could get similar tattoos to cover up the scars. You could get one of the moon and I’ll get the sun. Sounds nice, right?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Keith rubbed little circles into Lance’s back and slowly brought them out of the bathroom and back onto Lance’s bed. Keith lied on his back and Lance rested his head on Keith’s chest.

“Keith?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, Lance.” The two eventually drifted off to sleep cuddling each other. Some other paladins came into the room to see Lance but were more than pleased to see them cuddling up together without a single worry on their faces.


End file.
